Rats and Spells
by Rose Lupin
Summary: No one ever stopped to remember the story (told here) about the one marauder who saved Hogwarts long ago: Peter Petigew.
1. Default Chapter

Author Note: It has come to my attention that I and others have neglected a poor harry potter character. The one and only: Peter Petigew. I wanted to write a fan fiction on him, and hope you will be so kind as to read/review. Thank you. : )  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.  
  
------------  
  
Peter Petigew was unlike anyone he knew at Hogwarts: he wasn't an imfamous James Potter on his broomstick, not one who had the charm or humor of Sirus Black, nor the knowledge that Remus Lupin so often shared. He was different.  
  
Different: one would think that one of the other three boys would be more different then him.  
  
James, for instance, was the first person in centuries to make it on the qudditch team on his first year. And, more importantly-a seeker!  
  
However, Peter never could really fit in with those around him. It appeared that even Remus Lupin-who later turned out to be a werewolf-had no trouble fitting in with his fellow students. Peter, who was your plain-average-all- around-normal-kid was, well...plain.  
  
At times he wished he could be different: "maybe if I only tried harder" he used to think. It would be no good: he was still the same person as before.  
  
However, there was one time in his life when Peter actually did shine through from the other marauders and claimed his moment of fame. Over the years, wizards tend to have forgotten how the Hogwarts student had done the impossible.  
  
It was like it was only yesterday...  
  
"Peter!" shouted a voice from the hall.  
  
"Huh?" A young third-year Peter looked up from his books which had been slipping in his small arms to find James Potter and Sirus Black running his way.  
  
"Peter!" shouted Sirus excitedly. "We've got a wicked idea."  
  
"It's brilliant!" James added, catching his breath. "Even Remus thinks so!"  
  
"What?" Peter looked doubtfully at his friends. Breaking rules didn't bother him that much anymore-it was something he did every so often. However, all of their "wicked ideas" had a catch to them and he usually ended up regretting that he ever shook hands with any of the marauders.  
  
"It's about the kitchen," James said. "We've figured out a way to-"  
  
"-the professors won't ever know, you see..."  
  
"We can get a closer look at the Slytherin team that way and-"  
  
"Don't you think it's a good idea, Peter?" Sirus said.  
  
Peter blinked: his mind had been wandering again. The words "Professors" "won't" "know" and "Slytherin" were, to him, illegal to say in the same conversation. He looked down to see James holding water balloons in his hand-a tool obviously going to be used tonight.  
  
Peter shrugged thinking that "maybe it would be fun" as he walked to Potions. What Peter didn't know that someone else would be up to mischief tonight and that they would soon cross paths in the fight of the century.  
  
Peter didn't know though, so what did it matter?  
  
He went off to class without a simple worry on his mind..  
  
------  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author Note: So, how did you like the story? 


	2. James?

Author Note: Here's another wonderful chapter...please read and review!  
  
Part 2: ..."James?"  
  
------  
  
Peter gazed doubtfully at his fellow comrades, hunched over behind the pear portrait that would lead them pass the kitchen. He shook his head, seeing James and Sirus load up on the water balloons: a part that would be necessary in their plan.  
  
"Do you think this will work?" Peter huffed at Remus, the only person he thought still was sane.  
  
"It will," Remus said. "I worked out all the spells."  
  
Peter rolled his eyes: why did they have to have the magic expert on their side? At times he wished the other marauders would get in trouble. At least, he thought, it would show them that they couldn't get away with everything.  
  
.........however, the idea of picturing Snape and Malfoy in a flower dress was too grand to pass up. Sirus even promised a finale where the two Slytherins would be topped off with a bonnet. The thought itself brought most people to tears.  
  
Taking in a small and timid breath, Peter began crawling on the floor towards the Slytherin's common room; James leading the way, Peter faithfully in the back incase things went wrong.  
  
He was always the cautious one-could he help it?  
  
"Are we there yet?" Peter moaned after a few minutes.  
  
"Yup," James and Sirus said in unison, practically bumping their heads together as they stopped. Remus waved Peter to "come here", giving him a rather large water balloon.  
  
Peter took the balloon, examining it over as though never seeing it before. He was afraid that someone was playing a joke at him: maybe, just maybe he was dreaming this all up!  
  
Peter closed his eyes, then opened them.  
  
...No, he was still there.  
  
"So, now what?" Peter asked.  
  
"There." Remus pointed towards the Slytherin common room.  
  
"And how are we supposed to get into THERE?" Peter said loudly. The other three marauders had to silence him with a threatening water balloon.  
  
"Just trust me," James said, crawling on all fours towards the entrance. "Sirus, you and Remus sneak around the back way. Peter, follow me."  
  
"Do I gotta?" were the only words that were able to come out of Peter's mouth as he followed James, gazing back once as Sirus and Remus ran around the corner and up the stairs. They were obviously going to try another way to get inside.  
  
Peter wondered how the Slytherins were just going to "let them" in. James knew, of course, but he was to busy talking to himself about his little scheme to be bothered.  
  
Peter shrugged, drifting off course from James just enough to bump into a wall.  
  
Meanwhile, James didn't get far to the entrance as suddenly a shadow loomed over him. Peter, who saw the shadow as well, was about to scream but for some strange reason his voice didn't work.  
  
"Run!" James yelled, and at once Peter picked up his feet to move.  
  
It wouldn't be until he reached the stairs that Peter realized James hadn't followed.  
  
"...James?"  
  
James was gone...  
  
--------  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author Note: Please review! 


End file.
